Falling
by Good boy-chan
Summary: It's Nel's birthday, and Nnoitra has something special planned. However, it all goes horribly, tragically wrong. My take on how Nnoitra and Nel died. Rated T for language.


**Hi guys! Good boy-chan here. This is my take on how Nnoitra and Nel died. Of course, being the diehard NnoiNel fan that I am, I had to make it tragically romantic. Enjoy!**

**Cover art - used with permission: arafaxdeep20 . deviantart (dot com) / art /Nnoitra-Nel-Captiva-107923085**

**Remove the spaces and replace (dot com) into...you know.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Nnoitra Gilga threw his head back and laughed as he cruised through the streets and made him way up the mountain. He had a six-pack of beer in the back, his girlfriend in his arms, and very special plans for tonight.

"Where are we going?" Nelliel Tu Odelschwank asked, looking up at him with wide hazel eyes.

Nnoitra only grinned. "You'll see, babe." He kissed her on the forehead, loving the way she curled up to him. The fact that her ample chest was pressing into his side helped.

He had had this night all planned out. It was Nel's birthday, and that in itself deserved something special. He was going to drive her up to this gorgeous mansion that he had just brought as their most recent living quarters. There he had hired a private chef so that they could have a nice dinner and celebrate five years of a successful relationship. Then he would give Nel the most unforgettable night of her life. Usually that meant...something else, but tonight Nnoitra meant to do something slightly different.

Nnoitra took a moment to glance at his girlfriend. She was, in his eyes, the picture of perfection. Long, luscious turquoise hair matched with a full, somewhat pointed and somewhat chubby face gave her an air of childishness. A little skull hair clip rested in her hair – one of many gifts from him to her on one of her previous birthdays. Add jeans, mile-high heels, and an extremely revealing green blouse that she only wore for him and you have a picture of Nnoitra's girlfriend.

For the umpteenth time that night, he wondered how on earth someone as terrible as him – perverted, obnoxious, cynical, condescending – could be loved by someone as wonderful as her – sweet, kind, caring, brilliant. He was the bad boy, the one that slept with all the girls except for one. She was the exception, the talented, witty, charming exception.

But it was of no matter. Her love was reason enough to keep barreling on through life. Nnoitra's hand slipped into his pocket to finger a small object. He hadn't realized how close it was to the opening of the pocket, though, and it slipped out.

'Damn it,' Nnoitra thought as he took his foot off the surface of the brake and began reaching around for it. There was no way in hell he was going to let Nel see that box before he decided that it was time. Cursing his ill luck, he reached down with one hand, feeling around for velvet.

Right as his fingers closed around it, the steering wheel shifted to the left.

The car crashed into the side of the cliff. Nnoitra registered a voice screaming and wondered who it could possibly be, when he realized that it was him. How odd, he mused. I've never screamed before in my life.

Seeing as the car's speed was well above the 45-mph speed limit, the red convertible bounced off the cliff wall before flipping over violently and falling to the ocean below, sending Nnoitra and Nel flying out. Nel's frenzied screams quickly joined his own.

Nnoitra's body went sliding until it went over the edge of the cliff. "Dammit!" His hand managed to snag the top, but the majority of his body was dangling precariously over the edge.

"Aaaaah!" He looked up to see Nel flying off the edge.

"NO!" He grabbed her hand as she fell past him, successfully catching her and nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process.

Nel's eyes betrayed fear as they shifted between Nnoitra's hand and the crashing waves below. "Don't let go! Don't you dare let go!"

"I won't, I won't!" he replied, focusing on keeping his grip secure. "Nel…do you think you can pull yourself up?"

After a few experimental pulls, Nel nodded. "I think so."

"Okay, Nel, try to pull yourself up and climb up to the top. Fuck, did this really have to happen now…?"

"Shut up Nnoitra, I need to focus," she snapped.

He obeyed.

Bit by agonizing bit, Nel managed to climb on top of him and towards the edge, nearly poking out his left eye with her stiletto.

"You there yet?"

"Almost…Nnoitra, can you give me a boost?"

"Sure." He lifted his shoulders (which Nel was standing on) ever so slightly.

And that was her downfall.

Not expecting it, she stumbled, her foot slipping off his shoulder. The rest of her body quickly followed suit. "NNOITRA!"

"NEL!" Once more, he reached out his hand to try to catch her, but his attempt was futile. She and her hand slipped past him and his outstretched hand.

Nnoitra was able to register Nel's hazel eyes wide open in shock before she plummeted to the rocky waves below them.

He nearly hurled when he saw her body bounce off rock.

"NEL!" he bellowed, hoping and praying that she was somehow alive.

There was no response.

"Fuck!" Nnoitra slammed a fist against the cliff wall. "Dammit, Nel..." He peered down, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of turquoise hair moving towards shore.

The only turquoise he saw was barely floating. In a couple of seconds, it had disappeared under violent waves.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Nnoitra was openly sobbing now, not even caring that he was dangling precariously over the edge of an extremely tall cliff. "Nel, Nel, Nel, Nel, Nel..."

Eventually the cliff couldn't take the stress he put on the ledge. A crack formed, and the piece of rock that he was hanging on to broke off.

His body fell, and Nnoitra prepared himself for the end. _Nel...I'll be with you._

A splash, then the only sounds ears were the breaking of waves against rock.

A tiny velvet box rested at the bottom of the ocean, waiting to be opened.

* * *

**20 years later**

"Marley!"

Said gold merchant looked up to see one of the divers, Bart, waving frantically at him. "What?" he yelled back.

"We just found something," Bart said. "Jack's bringing it up now."

"Is it gold?" Marley asked excitedly. A trading ship had sunk here twelve years ago, and apparently had been holding valuable cargo - gold. That was his entire reason for coming here, after all.

Bart shook his sandy locks. "Dunno. I don't think so. But Jack opened it underwater and he got really excited all of a sudden."

"Opened it?" Now Marley was confused. Wasn't all the gold stored in the ship's storage?

"Just come see." Bart pointed at another diver's head breaking the surface.

Jack swam over waved something in his hand. "Ya gotta see this, boss."

Marley leaned over the railing and was puzzled to see a small box. It was a faded red color, and there were barnacles adorning certain places. This box had been on the bottom of the ocean for a while.

"Give it here," he ordered, and Jack handed it over. Marley cracked open the box and gasped. Inside was a delicately crafted gold ring with...was that grandidierite* set in the center? This was worth $100,000 a carat!

"Achmed!" he called.

Said jewel expert came out of his cabin. "Yes, sir?"

"What is this?" Marley shoved the ring underneath Achmed's nose.

Achmed snatched up the box and studied the ring. He pulled out a miniature magnifying glass and studied it, then gasped. "This is grandidierite! Where did you find this?"

"It was in this case at the bottom of the ocean," Bart supplied. "Whose do you think it could've been?"

"Could it be...maybe!" Marley could've whooped with joy. "This area is called Lovers' Cliff, right?"

"Hai, Marley-san," the guide, Hoittoni, said. "Twenty years ago, a terrible car accident took the lives of Nnoitra Gilga and his girlfriend Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. To honor their memory, the locals named this place Lovers' Cliff."

"You don't think..." Achmed began.

"Maybe..." Bart said.

"Nnoitra was going to propose!" Marley shouted in excitement. "But their car crashed and the ring was sent to the bottom of the ocean. Hoittoni!" He wheeled around.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You don't happen to have a picture of the couple, do you?"

She bowed. "Hai, Marley-san. Hold on just a minute, please." She hurried off to her cabin and soon returned with an old newspaper clipping.

"Lovers Killed in Tragic Accident!" the headline screamed. The article below detailed the accident as well as the lives of Nnoitra and Nelliel. A picture of the two was in the center. It showed a busty, beautiful girl with turquoise hair hugging a tall, lanky man with black hair. Both of them looked very happy.

"We gotta get to this to the press!" Marley exclaimed, running off to radio the coast guard. The rest of the group save Hoittoni followed him.

Hoittoni looked down at the ring in the box. He believed that there was more to the ring than a flashy and extremely expensive stone, and she gently pulled the ring out of the box. She carefully turned it over to take a look at the inside. She was rewarded with the discovery of an inscription. As she read it, she smiled and prayed that wherever they were, Nnoitra and Nelliel were together again.

"To the only woman that will ever be for me ~ I love you"

* * *

_*An extremely rare gem. It's a blueish green, kinda like Nel's hair. It really is worth $100,000 a carat._

**Review please! :)**


End file.
